undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Xero
'''Xero '''is a Bakesune, specifically a Zenkura. He lives in Snowdin with his father, his mother having died at child birth. Appearance Xero is a fifteen year old Zenkura. Despite being old enough, he is not a biped and is instead a quadruped. He is a pastel blue with markings shaped like skulls. This was caused by a sort of defect at birth, which gave him very strange markings. His eyes are gray, and he has six tails. Personality Despite being a Bakesune, he is not as intelligent as most Bakesune which leads to him being picked on often by other bakesune children. He is by no means stupid, he is actually quite smart, just not as much so as the others(similar to "doofus" Rick from Rick and Morty). He is very kindhearted and unselfish. He is very protective of his friends, attacking those who try to hurt them. He's very nice to people, and tries to help people who are feeling down. He is very skilled at playing the flute, and likes to play for others, as well as play for himself when he's alone. He mostly does this in Waterfall. He is an exceptional swimmer, and has a particular love of board games. Abilities He has Cryokinesis, however if he uses it too much within a minute, then for one hour every time he uses it he has a 4/10 chance of passing out. Alchemy-wise, he can only turn certain parts of things to metal temporarily normally, but when he's extremely angry he can turn entire things to metal, but still only temporarily. He can use telepathy like all male Bakesune, however he doesn't like to read their minds. In battle, he will use his telepathy to, instead of read their minds, use the ringing in their ears to his advantage. History Eleven years ago, two Zenkura, Aether and Kaiya met. They became friends, and began getting closer. They eventually got married and had a child. Kaiya had one look at her baby before death. "He's beautiful..." Were her last words. Aether was devastated over the death of his wife. He started raising the child on his own in the Capital, giving the child the name "Xero". Xero was often bullied by the other Bakesune children, due to his strange appearance, as well as the fact that he wasn't as smart as most others. Until he was eight, he would cry himself to sleep, knowing that the next day he would get bullied again. On his ninth birthday, Aether gave Xero a handcrafted flute. Xero loved the flute, and began practicing immediately. He began to become really good at it. He would practice for at least three hours every day. Soon after, he and Aether moved to Snowdin. Here, Xero wasn't bullied as much, as there weren't as many other Bakesune there. He would play the flute to himself, often in Waterfall, as he enjoys the silence and the sound of calm water. Affiliations Family * Kaiya(Deceased) * Aether Friends * Charlotte - He met Charlotte while playing the flute in Snowdin. He looks up to her, and thinks she's really cool. * Krys - He met Krys in Waterfall while Krys was training and Xero was practicing his flute. He began to grow feelings for Krys and confessed, and Krys returned the feelings shortly after. They got into a relationship, however it didn't last long. About 5 days later, Xero realized that he didn't love Krys anymore. After consulting with himself for a minute, he decided to tell Krys, and they broke up. * Feina - Feina was a friendly Zenkura he met as a child, and was his best friend. He really liked her, but never was brave enough to confess. He managed to work up the courage to tell her right before he moved to Snowdin. Sadly, Feina still lives in the Capital. Enemies * N/A Life On The Surface When the monsters got to The Surface, Xero's father became an ambassador. Xero lived happily on The Surface, but about 3 years later, Xero and his father were mugged, both of them being shot, however only his father was shot fatally. Xero ended up in the hospital, in a coma for 2 days and after awakening, spending weeks in the hospital before fully recovering. He had to live in an orphanage for a few months before eventually being adopted by nice parents. Credit * Credit to FurryLord for creating the Bakesune species. Category:Bakesune Category:Zenkura Category:Male Category:OC Category:Monster